


Middles

by agreatskua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	Middles

Roy knew better than to think she would attend the going away party for his team's transfer to Central.

As far as he was concerned, there was little to celebrate, and even Havoc had the sense to leave him alone and had resisted dragging him into some drunken flirtation.

A toast to Maes was going up at the other end of the bar, but he could not bring himself to say his piece.

The flame alchemist was already eight beers in, and there was nobody to tell him that the alcohol would only make him useless.

So he kept drinking.


End file.
